


Reality! A Viktuuri Story

by MinniePie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon - Anime, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Stiles, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gyms, M/M, Multi, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Sports, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinniePie/pseuds/MinniePie
Summary: A silly letter from a secret admirer with no bad intention somehow ends up in Viktor's hands when it shouldn't have, and from there things escalate... a lot.





	Reality! A Viktuuri Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this but eh here it goes anyway 
> 
> (will be edited and fixed soon)

 A yawn slipped from his mouth as he started letting out everything that had been bothering him. All of his emotions had slowly begun to build up, so to feel better, at least for a while, he decided to put all of them on the white piece of paper torn out of his notebook. Yuri didn't like keeping up with diaries, so instead he only wrote in random pages he found which soon enough got crumbled up and destroyed, because obviously, the boy didn't want anyone to find out about his personal life.

  


            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep going at school and hoping that I can somehow catch your attention, make you look at me, talk to me, just flash me a smile instead of those hostile glares you throw at especially my class. Is it my fault for liking someone so out of my league? I can’t control my feelings, I can’t control my heart’s desires... I’ve hated you so much, but then in a second everything changed. All from a friendly sentence you said to me. What is it that you have that makes me so desperately want you? Maybe your dangerous aura? Maybe knowing that no matter how much our relationship grows one single, simple wrong move could destroy it all?

It’s not all about looks, but it’s not personality either, because as far as I know you’re a very annoying man most times. I just want answers. I want to know why I feel like this.. and why you don’t. I hate that I love you so fucking much but you hate everything about me. I mean, my personality kinda sucks yeah, who would like the shy ugly guy? My abilities in sports aren’t great either, no wonder I never ace your subject, but if you could help me learn, I’d gladly try, just for you. Just because I want to impress you in every possible way, and make you think differently of me.

I like your nice, sweet and caring side. You’re like a complete different person when your face softens or when you achieve something you’ve been wanting to do for a while. I love how your eyes shine immensely when the teams you’ve been coaching win. I love it when someone gets hurt or isn’t feeling okay and you go cheer them up, because apparently you are very good at that, since I’ve personally experienced it too.

But on the other side I hate quite a lot of things about you. I hate your mood swings, because you’re a total ass when you’re angry. If someone pisses you off nothing can save them from your wrath. I think you should try and control your anger a little bit better, and try to be more positive and calm, because,  _Mr. Perfect_ , if you hadn’t already noticed, not everybody is good in the same stuff you are, not everybody is athletic, not everybody enjoys sports, and  _not everybody likes to be humiliated in front of the whole class for no apparent reason, because they clearly know they aren’t the best at handball and although they try to give their maximum you still just go around making fun of them._

Yes, I’m talking about myself. I really decided to not develop any more feelings for you after that ‘incident’, but here I am, 2 months later, swooning over you no matter how many times you have completely, obviously shaken me off. It’s clear that you don’t want anything to do with me, and I honestly don’t want anything to do with you either, but you’re just so, so tempting to resist, and my urges don’t seem like they want to stop until I get what I want, which is impossible because, y’know..  there’s so many factors blocking this, most of which are my fault. It’s my fault for getting attached. I should’ve never taken interest in you on the first place.

So, I guess I’m just stuck here, not able to move forward, neither take a step back, because I’ve really messed up this time, and even if I keep saying ‘I’m moving on, I don’t like him anymore’ I know I’m only feeding my brain lies since although I try to shut you down, all you need to do is say a simple ‘hi’ and I go through the same feelings over and over in a continuous never-ending loophole that somehow makes me furious, yet gives me a reason to stay alive and give my absolute best in anything and everything involved around you.

Anyway, I just got inspiration today so I decided to openly write about you, and wish you a happy birthday. Hope you enjoyed your special day. Wish you all the best, and just know that I truly meant all of these words, and if you somehow manage to read this (hopefully not ugh) and understand it, know that I don’t want you to look differently at me, since I know we cannot be anything more than student and teacher, and I totally respect that. It only hurts me knowing the truth, but I can deal with it. It’s my problem after all. So thank you for being you, and at the same time helping me open my eyes about life as well as its most difficult times.

 

12/25/2018

          --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


Yuri, now half asleep, folded the letter he carefully wrote in half and placed it inside his navy blue backpack. He turned off the lamp that was standing on the bedside table and removed his glasses, getting ready to finally rest after everything that had happened today. The moment his head fell on the soft, warm pillow, all of his problems disappeared, as he immediately drifted off into a deep sleep, calmly breathing in and out and regaining energy for the next day.

 

**But he did a big mistake, not throwing that damned letter away when he had the chance to...**


End file.
